The Lost Sister
by erracticwolf03
Summary: What if Wanda and Pietro had a little sister? What part would she play in the Avengers? Of course, Pietro isn't dead in this story :). Characters: all of the avengers will make an appearance. Please leave a comment! This is my first fic and I could use some advice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was bored. Tony had been vague with his instructions, just telling me to wander the city looking for anything amiss. There was no action here. The closest thing to a fight had been between a cat and a butcher over some fish bones. So now I was stuck in this stupid coffee shop, waiting for the green light to go back to base. I looked around at the civilians, wondering what it must be like to be normal. No world to save, no superpowers. Your biggest worry being if your ex was going to move on or try to get you back. I sighed. I loved my job, but sometimes I wish I could have just one day with no worries, no fighting. I shook my head, trying to jostle myself out of the funk. I sat there sipping my crappy macchiato until the joyful chirp from my earpiece made me jump from my seat, anxious to return home. In my rush to get out of the shop, I collided with a teenage girl. I looked up to apologize, but she was already walking away, her long hair escaping the dirty baseball cap that hid her face from me. As I watched her walk away, I felt the energy around her. A jolt of electricity went up my spine, causing me to jump in surprise. I frowned. That wasn't normal. I only ever got that feeling when I probed Pietro's energy, but he was my brother.

When I returned to the base that night, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew the girl. I had a nagging feeling that we shared something, some obscure connection. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Vision casually walking through the living room wall. He waved his hand in front of my face, earning him a steely glare.

"What do you want, Vision?" I snapped.

He smiled gently. "Just to know what it troubling you. Perhaps I could be of assistance? Unless you're going to snap at me."

I sighed and slumped back into my chair, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I don't know. When I was out today I saw this girl. And I can't fathom why, but I can't stop thinking about her!" I glanced at him to see his eyebrows raised suggestively.

I practically growled in exasperation. "I am not a lesbian Vision! It's not an attraction, I just can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere."

"And where would that be exactly?" Vision asked.

I frowned. "Maybe my hometown in Slovakia? I know we share a connection; I could _feel_ it in the energy surrounding her."

Vision got up and leaned over me, his hands reaching to touch my jacket collar.

"What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes, then tugged on the lapel of my jacket. I heard a click. He leaned back and I saw a metallic object glinting between his fingers. "Your body cam," he said.

I face palmed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Sam and Steve had insisted that when undercover they all wear body cams so later they could review the footage to catch anything overlooked.

Vision grabbed the nearest laptop (Tony just left them lying around, the ungrateful billionaire) and inserted the cam's memory card. Within seconds, a picture of the woman's face filled the screen. I took in the high cheekbones, the full mouth, the thick chocolate locks. The feeling in my stomach began to rise up to my heart, which stopped when I saw the girl's eyes. They were like chips of ice, the palest shade of blue. Pietro's eyes. I started to hyperventilate. "That's impossible. Oh no, no!" I gasped. My hand flew to my heart, which had begun beating again, but at a remarkable rate. I knew that face. Knew it like my own. It was the face of my little sister, Helena.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's your _what_ now?" Sam said incredulously. "I thought it was just you and Speedy!"

I groaned and glared at him. Vision had called a team meeting, feeling that this was not something that could be kept quiet. Family members of the avengers had to have tabs kept on them, be constantly watched in case of a threat.

"So if this is your sister- "Clint began.

I cut him off. "I know that it's her. There is no doubt in my mind. Trust me when I say that hers is not a face you forget easily."

Steve leaned back and crossed his arms. "Why did we never know that you had a sister? This is crucial information. Wouldn't you want to protect her?"

I shook my head. "It's not that simple, Steve. I thought she was dead."

"What?" Tony said. "She obviously isn't. What would lead you to think that?"

I flinched with the impact of the memory that flashed in my mind's eye, and was taken back to the day my parents died.

 _Helena was laughing, her sides shaking with mirth. She never could keep a straight with Pietro, though she was cold as ice with everyone else. Pietro pulled another goofy face, and the nine year old dissolved into silent, bone shaking laughter. My parents smiled at each other, and I was content to grin at my sister's smiling face and my twin's antics. Pietro glanced at me and made a face, and a smirk climbed onto my face. I loved these moments, moments where the outside world seemed like a bad dream and it felt like their humble apartment was a safe, happy bubble._

 _I especially loved that Pietro could make my little sister laugh. The girl was abnormally serious, even compared to most adults. Helena had a slightly unearthly quality about her, and people fear what they don't understand, so of course she had no friends. The kids would run and look down if approached by her, and though the girl was so prideful she wouldn't admit it, but I knew it hurt her. I had seen Helena crying behind the dumpster on two occasions, and on both I had taken my spare change and bought Helena her favorite sweet: venčeky. Pietro made her laugh, but I was the one Helena talked to._

 _"Why do they hate me?" Helena had asked, tears dipping down her face, the water making her eyes that much more piercing._

 _"Hviezda," I said, reaching out to rub the girl's shoulder. "You intimidate them."_

 _"I don't try to!" Helena said, throwing her hands in the air._

 _I laughed. "I know. And it's their loss if they reject you. They'll never be able to taste Mama's Bryndzové Halušky or play with our secret stash of action figures."_

 _Helena smirked. "Their loss. We have the limited editions."_

 _We talked for a while longer before returning home. That was the last time I had seen Helena cry. Mostly because it was one of the last times I had seen her._

 _That night shells had rained from the sky into our tiny apartment. Pietro had grabbed me and pulled me under the bed, but our parents fell through a hole blown in the center of the room. I had frantically scanned the room for Helena, at last seeing her hanging onto the edge of the hole with one hand, her chin just barley on the precipice, her eyes unwavering from mine._

 _"Helena!" I cried. "Hold on, I'm coming!"_

 _But then the building had rumbled and shook with a mighty rage, and Pietro had pulled me to his chest in a vice-like grip, refusing to loosen his hold until it was too late. Helena had fallen into the abyss without even a scream. The last thing I had seen were her piercing ice-blue eyes, holding mine as she slipped over the edge._

I shook myself out of the nightmare. "She fell over ten stories," I said quietly, meeting each of my teammates' eyes. "At the time, it seemed impossible that she had survived." But she had. And it didn't completely shock me. I knew now that the world was must stranger than most people believed, and it wasn't unfathomable that Helena lived. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We have to bring her in."

"Wait, Wanda," Rody said, raising an eyebrow. "If this is true, then your sister-"

"Helena," I interrupted.

"Then _Helena_ may be enhanced. If so, we would be going in blind. We don't know if she's hostile or how powerful she is."

"Well we can't just leave her be!" I snapped. "If she is a danger to those around her, then we can train her, teach her how to control her powers." I seethed, seeing the skeptical looks around the table. "I thought she was dead," I whispered. "I'll be damned if I let her go again."

Tony clapped slowly, earning a glare from Steve. "Great speech Wanda. I vote we go get your little sis. Who knows what abilities she'll have? Maybe laser vision, you and your brother both glare at everything."

I glared at him.

He stood up, his chair flying back. "Okay, everyone suit up. Meet me at the plane in an hour." He began to walk away before turning suddenly. "Hey Wanda!"

I spun toward him with a sigh. "Yes?"

"Won't Pietro want to know about this? You know, being that Helena is his long lost sister too?"

I smacked my hand against my forehead. _Dammit, why hadn't I thought to call him?_ "I'll tell him once he gets back from New Zealand. Pietro was there doing some undercover work at the embassy.

"One more thing!" Tony shouted.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm bring Parker along for this one."

"Who the hell is Parker?" I asked.

"You know, Peter Parker. The amazing Spider-Man? Ring any bells?"

"He's just a kid!" I said incredulously.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "He's the same age as Helena. It'll be good for her to have someone similar to her picking her up."

"Fine," I growled. "But if he fucks this up…."

"I know, I know! Just trust the kid. Even though he can be a bit overeager, he's good in the field."

I nodded and went to my room. I couldn't help but worry as I dressed. _What if she doesn't remember me? What if she's gone insane from being experimented on or she's just plain evil?_ Helena had never been mean, but she had had a dark side that was easily tapped into. I was just worried that whoever had resurrected her had changed her, and not for the better.

I walked to the plane, my boots clicking on the pavement. Soon the rest of the team joined me, and we were on our way to Las Vegas, the city of sin.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's P.O.V.

Inside I was yelling and jumping in excitement, but if anyone looked at my face they would see a mask of indifference. I tried to keep the kid inside of me under control, but then I would remember that I was on a mission with the almost all of the Avengers and I would get excited again. I decided that this was okay; being excited for a mission would motivate me in the field. But I wasn't a fifteen-year-old kid from Brooklyn anymore. I lived in the Avengers Facility like the rest of the team and had recently celebrated my twenty first birthday. I was more serious now, less fazed by the insane world I lived in. And yet sometimes the little nerd from Queens would take over and I would start grinning like a lunatic.

So of course when I walked into my hotel room, I could help but run to the bed and start bouncing on it. And I definitely had no control over somersaulting off it and cannonballing into the jacuzzi out on the balcony.

All too soon, someone was pounding on the door, as I ran to answer it, shaking the water out of my hair.

"Mr. Stark," I said as I opened the door, "This place is the bomb! I mean I have a fucking jacuzzi on my balcony and my own-" I stopped chattering suddenly when I saw that it was Wanda at the door, not Mr. Stark.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot dripping on the carpet or are you actually going to let me in?"

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered, opening the door wider for her. She looked around the suite, a look of disgust passing briefly over her features. I closed the door and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "What can I help you with Wanda?" I asked. The two of us had never really spoken. I mean, I said hi when I saw her, but she just sort of jerked her chin at me or ignored me entirely. It's not like she disliked me, or at least I didn't think so. I was more like she was indifferent, though I never would forget how I walked in on her and Steve the day I moved in….

 _I set down the last of the boxes on the floor in my new room. It was nice, not too large, but with enough space for a king size bed (which I had already bounced on, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling when I backflipped off it), a desk, TV, Xbox, and minifridge. Plus the facility was light years ahead of Queens. The closet disappeared and reappeared with the push of a button, the bed slid into the wall so that a mini workout area could materialize from beneath the floor, and the walls could change colors. I was really excited about that last part. I even found a way to make the walls into pictures of my choice, so right now there was a picture of me holding Captain America's shield making up the wall against my bed. The other walls I alternated a pattern of black, red, and blue, not bothering to be subtle about my superhero identity. I was putting the finishing touches on my brand-new gaming system (courtesy of Mr. Stark), when I heard raised voices from down the hall. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I turned up my headphones, but eventually the argument got so loud that I could hear them, though the volume was all the way up. I tentatively crept toward the source of the commotion, stopping in my tracks when I heard my name._

 _"Peter Parker? You've got to be kidding me, Steve! He's fifteen!"_

 _I'm sixteen, I thought to myself, still edging closer to the voices. When I peeked around the doorway I stopped, so shocked I couldn't move. The woman who had just spoken was radiating red waves of intense energy, so intense I could feel it crackling in the air. The waves looked like red galaxies circling around her, shimmering and reflecting in her eyes, flecking the chips of dark steel with rubies. I had never seen an enhanced person before and was filled with a combination of awe and fear._

 _I looked to her companion, and instantly recognized the blond hair and intimidating stature. Captain America! I thought to myself giddily. He looked tired and (was I imagining it?) a bit scared of the Scarlet Witch before him._

 _Steve rubbed his temples. "I don't agree with Stark either on this one, Wanda. He hasn't even finished high school, and Tony thinks it's smart to put him on the Avengers?"_

 _Wanda spoke in an accented voice, "He will be killed, squashed like a bug under the boots of the giants we face."_

 _"I know, I know," Steve said tiredly. "But," he chuckled, "The kid's got grit."_

 _Wanda's head snapped up. "That's great Steve," she said sarcastically. "Because having grit will totally save his life when he faces aliens or hell knows what; nothing is normal with this job."_

 _Steve nodded solemnly, then his face broke into a smile, and he shook his head._

 _"What is it?" Wanda asked, her voice lowering._

 _He barked out a dry, humorless laugh. "He reminds me of myself, right before I decided to uproot my life and get pumped full of experimental drugs."_

 _"How so?" Wanda asked._

 _"He stands up for the little guy; he doesn't like bullies. And even though I was way more serious at his age, there were moments when I would just let myself go wild. He's the wild side of me all the time, jumping headfirst into situations out of his control with nothing but that spandex suit and spider venom running through his veins. I always just ran into war without a plan, Wanda. And where did that get me?"_

 _"Frozen in a block of ice for the better part of a century," she said._

 _"Exactly," Steve said, throwing his hands up in the air. "But at least I survived. I can't help but feel that because that kid's so pure and good that the world just won't be able to do anything but slaughter him, and we won't be able to do a damn thing to stop it."_

 _I listened at the doorway, frozen. They didn't think I was ready. They just thought of me as a stupid, inexperienced kid from Queens. A tear slid from my right eye, and I clenched my jaw to prevent any more from escaping. No more weaknesses, I told myself. I'd prove them wrong. I was just as capable as the rest of them, why did something as stupid as age matter? I had worked hard to get on this team; I deserved their respect. Their admiration. From now I would work harder, become faster, stronger. I would be the best Avenger I could be, and then they would finally accept me as one of their own and not some stupid kid they needed to protect._

"Parker!" Wanda barked. "Where the hell is your brain?"

I shook myself. "Sorry, guess I just got lost in thought."

"That seems to happen a lot," Wanda muttered, walking past him to stand by the minibar.

"Anyway," she continued. "I just want to make sure you're prepared to meet Helena."

"You're sister?" I asked.

"Who else? I don't know her mental state she's in. It's been many years since I last saw her, and even then she would lash out when provoked."

"I would never try to make her angry," I protested.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "No offense kid but you can be unintentionally annoying. The only reason I'm allowing you to tag along on this is because you and Helena are about the same age."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"As of last month, she's twenty. So I expect you to show her the ropes and keep her head together. Everyone else on this team has been through too much crazy shit; you're the only one here who hasn't fought an alien invasion or psychotic robots."

"How do you know that she hasn't been through some crazy shit?"

She stared me in the eyes. "I don't Parker. But I can sure as hell hope that she isn't as fucked up as I am after all these years." She shook her head. "Just don't chase her off okay? I really want to see my sister again," she said as she walked toward the door.

I smiled at her. "I promise to not screw this up, Wanda. It would be cool to have someone my age around here. The rest of you guys are ancient," he teased.

Wanda glared at him over her shoulder. "Be ready to leave at 6:00," she said before slamming the door behind her.


End file.
